catsdontdancefandomcom-20200214-history
Sawyer
Personality Sawyer is a female, cynical white Persian cat and the deuteragonist of the film. She has, by far, the most outfits throughout the film. She was originally a dancer with a beautiful singing voice. In fact, although Jasmine Guy (her speaking voice artist) could sing, Natalie Cole did her singing voice .She is cynical due to her dreams being broken, and she is hired as a secretary for Farley Wink instead. She is Danny's love interest, but due to his inadvertent act of knocking her in the fountain, she doesn't seem to like him at first. Inspiration Juliet Role in Film Sawyer is first shown running and calling for a taxi, unaware that Danny has taken the taxi, and he was too quick to be aware that she needed it. Next, she is shown riding a cable car, in which she accidentally spills her coffee on her suit, as Danny bumped onto the roof's antenna, and the feather on her hat burns. She then runs through the street and gets knocked, by Danny, into the fountain. It isn't until Danny is in the middle of signing papers that Sawyer enters the office, soaking wet. One of her friends, Tillie, asks what happened, and another, T.W., asks if she walked under a ladder or smashed a mirror, and another, Cranston, asks if she looked in one (mirror, that is) lately, but she answers negatively, and tells them a cat crossed her path. Tillie guesses descriptions about Danny, and Sawyer asks how she knew, only to get "hippo intuition" as an answer. Sawyer then answers a phone call from a person who needs a sacrificial lamb for the Moses picture, but she says she is fresh out. She looks for files in a file cabinet, only to then catch Tillie "fixing her up" (actually, trying to sew on her skirt). She is in the way when a clumsy Farley Wink inadvertently slams the door in her face. She refuses Farley's idea of acting in the ark picture, as she is a secretary, but she talks him into allowing "triple time" of payment. However, she tries calling it off as she finds out that Danny is her new partner, but to no avail. As she is going to the studio with Danny, he accidentally slams the door in her tail. Before filming, she warned Danny, when he was shocked about their role just to say "Meow", not to take the lead role but since he didn't listen to her, she only sighed out, "Learn it the hard way, then." Only her words came true when Danny was troubled by Max. After the chaos, Sawyer confronts Danny and she tells him it's not simple in Hollywood. Danny says its easy in Kokomo but she says, "maybe that's where you should've stayed" and she leaves Danny. She is next seen at the Animal Jam session where she is tapping her rhythm in her office. Then she is seen on the ladder where the ladder slams on the ground and she gets really scared. Her fur then gets stiff and she brushes it off. Then, Danny tells her to dance but she refuses. Then Tillie bumps her on the left side out into the audience. All the other animals try to convince her to dance. She is at first nervous. Then she starts to playfully dance with Danny and has fun. After that, she starts to be nervous again. Danny tells her to come to the audition with LB Mammoth. After the brief conversation she leaves Danny again. When Sawyer was asked to join the audition, she refuses; she joined anyway. During the flood, she criticized Danny's words and his driving. She was there to hear LB Mammoth firing every animal, her included. Upon learning that Danny had made a deal with Darla Dimple, Sawyer, along with the other animals, felt disappointed and betrayed. She then sings "Tell Me Lies" outside the diner in the rain. Tillie, who's been listening, told her that she can reach Danny, who is at the bus stop. Sawyer arrives, to no avail as to Danny got on the leaving bus, and finds Danny's hat and his enclosed plan. It is apparent that she was crying after reading. Sawyer and the other animals go the premiere, unknown to Danny's plan. Once he appears to start, the animals, still hurt and mad, prepare to depart. Sawyer smiles at Danny before being carried off. Seeing the empty seats, Danny was about to give up, only to find Sawyer taking his hand. She is then seen singing and dancing with everyone. At the end, Sawyer checks off the remaining items on Danny's list and adds that she returns Danny's feelings, much to his delight and surprise. Gallery SawyerMS02.jpg|Sawyer Facial expressions SawyerMS02B.gif|Clean-Up Model SawyerMS02C.gif|Sawyer's tail SawyerMS03.gif|More Clean Up Models on Sawyer's tail SawyerMS08B.gif|Sawyer's Premiere dress SawyerMS09.jpg|Sawyer's sailor outfit th (5).jpg|More outfits Sawyer umbrella.gif|Sawyer with trenchcoat and umbrella Trivia *Sawyer was chiefly animated by Lauren Faust, who went on to work on The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginry Friends, ''and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'', in what was her first animation job. Category:Good Guys Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Adults Category:Cats Category:Love hearts Category:Heroes